There are known lockers used in the transportation industry. Many of these lockers have disadvantages. One disadvantage is that the known lockers may have hinged doors that swing open and closed. The hinges on these doors are often damaged when moving cargo around the lockers, or when moving the lockers themselves. Another drawback is that structural shape of the lockers may tend to deform under large weight loads, or during movement, or stacking of the lockers.
Thus there is a need for lockers that overcome the above listed and other disadvantages.